


"even from you, that sounds ridiculous"

by never_bloom_again



Series: @abitcriminalminds 1k prompt drabbles! [13]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cute, First Dates, Fluff, LITERALLY, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_bloom_again/pseuds/never_bloom_again
Summary: For the prompt “Sorry… your hair was in your face… thought I should move it so I could see you better”No one had anticipated such an awkward first date.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: @abitcriminalminds 1k prompt drabbles! [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958302
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	"even from you, that sounds ridiculous"

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy this!!

Their date had been awkward at first - it made sense though, Derek figured. It was a first for both of them; Spencer had never been on a proper date before, and Derek had never been on one where he was envisioning a long, lasting relationship.

Neither of them had quite foreseen the awkwardness between them being quite the issue it was proving to be - they were best friends, afterall, before talk of a possible relationship between them, and their friendship hadn’t been awkward, not for years.

But even Derek, normally smooth and suave, seemed affected by this nervousness, the awkwardness that was throwing them both off.

Conversation had been minimal, even despite Derek’s best efforts to set Spencer off on one of his little mini-lectures about anything, everything, because it would be better than  _ this. _

Derek had just about been willing to write the night off, consider it a waste of a perfect friendship, reluctantly give up, when he looked at Spencer again.

His Pretty Boy was truly living up to his nickname - he looked gorgeous in the slightly dimmed lighting of the restaurant. No way was Derek giving up a chance with him. He gave the boy a soft smile as he reached across the table, and tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear.

Spencer furrowed his eyebrows as he looked up to Derek. 

“What was that for?”

Derek continued to smile, albeit slightly more sheepishly at being questioned.

“Sorry… your hair was in your face… thought I should move it so I could see you better”

That elicited a laugh from Spencer, followed by a roll of his eyes.

“Really, Der? Even from you, that sounds ridiculous!” Spencer exclaimed, arms crossed in front of him.

The strange awkward air that had seemed to be hanging over them, haunting them, dissipated.

At Spencer’s comment, Derek began to laugh too, as he pulled a mock-offended look.

“You wound me, Pretty Boy! And to think I was trying to be a nice, charming date!”

Spencer reached around to hit Derek on the arm for being so ridiculous as they continued, and even though the nice restaurant probably wasn’t the place for their behaviour, it was the best time they had on the date so far.

It wasn’t some picture perfect romantic candlelight dinner as intended, but it was them, and that was more important than anything else, to them.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed :))   
> talk to me on tumblr @abitcriminalminds


End file.
